


Valentine...s?

by angie_dreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto Himbo agenda, I wrote this instead of doing reqs, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Suna and Osamu go to Fukurodani, author was running away from backlogs, everything else is the same, oh wow that's an actual tag, these boys need to be distinct with how they sign their letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_dreams/pseuds/angie_dreams
Summary: Bokuto gets three different Valentine invites, he finds his suitor’s persistence cute and says yes to the invites. They’re all from the same person anyways right?He’s in forasurprise(s)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Valentine...s?

**Author's Note:**

> for caitlin, take the result of two-weeks cramming for this on a whim lol. Happy valentines!

The first one came as a surprise in Bokuto’s shoe locker on a Monday morning. It’s an unassuming envelope in pale blue, a neat “ _Bokuto-san_ ” written in a clean font. Bokuto scrambles to put on his indoor shoes before getting to the contents of the envelope.

It took everything in him not to tear through the seal, excitement making him bounce on his feet by the lockers. He carefully opens the envelope and pulls out an elegant looking stationery paper. He unfolds the paper and sees the same elegant handwriting shaping up a poem.

Overcome with giddiness he can’t explain, his eyes start moving across the page.

_Stars in the sky_

_will never be as bright as you._

_In my mind’s eye_

_With you, there’s no better view_

_So I’m mustering the courage_

_to write in this poem_

_Ambitions to go past simple peerage_

_because my affections wish we are an item_

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_I’ll be waiting for your reply_

_Atop the club’s ‘lost and find’_

_when everyone’s already said goodbye_

_-♡_

Oh, wow. Bokuto wasn't expecting that. He should’ve opened it in the classroom so that he can lean against his seat due to his weakening knees. He felt like he received a spike to his chest, leaving him breathless but giddy.

Reverent in his actions, he places back the poem in its envelope, and inserts the sleeve into his file case to keep it from creasing.

He’ll write his reply once he’s in the classroom. Konoha is better at poetry than he is anyway. He needs all the help he can get.

\--

Bokuto makes a small and simple envelope made of the pad paper he has on hand. In it, he encloses his reply.

_Can I see you too?_

_When I give you my reply_

_I want it with a view_

_This Friday, after the club’s goodbye_

_I’ll be waiting to answer_

_In the field behind the gym_

_Ten minutes to an hour-_

_Until the light through the trees dim_

_Your thoughts will be with me_

_Until we meet, for this entire week_

_Because of your lovely poetry,_

_My knees have definitely gone weak._

_-Koutarou._

\----

When Bokuto arrived in the gym, most of the members were already working on their warm up stretches. He greets them and starts on his own routine when Akaashi settles beside him, the latter fiddling with his fingers.

“Bokuto-san” Akaashi starts.

Bokuto bends forward where he is seated on the floor. “What’s up Akaashi?”

Akaashi gulps “Um-”

Whatever the younger is about to say got swallowed up by the abrupt explosion of Suna’s laughter a few feet away from them. Osamu has Suna in a makeshift hug, tickling the latter’s sides while demanding him to “DELETE THAT!”.

Bokuto chuckles at their antics before shouting. “Hey! Enough of that, go back to your warmups or I’ll send you guys on a few more laps later,” he threatens. The two immediately separate, red in the face, murmuring a chorus of, “Yes, captain. Sorry captain.”

Once the two have settled, Bokuto returns his attention to Akaashi. “Sorry, what were you about to say?”

Akaashi was also looking at the previous pair and shakes his head before returning his gaze to Bokuto. “Oh um, I was wondering if I can close up the gym on my own today? I’m planning on some extra practice on my own later.”

Bokuto recovers from his stretch on the floor and turns to Akaashi. “Oh, sure! Count me in too, Akaashi! I want to sync up to your tosses more!” he exclaimed.

Akaashi has a hint of pink on his cheeks. _Huh, strange,_ Bokuto thought. _Practice hasn’t started yet. Is he tired already?_ “No Bokuto-san, it’s individual practice. I just need the space and equipment please. I think if you’re there, it’ll distract me from what I came to do if you’re going to ask me for some tosses.”

Bokuto feels himself deflate. He loves more spiking practice with Akaashi but- “Fine,” he sighs out “As long as it’s clean when you're done. And promise me more spiking practice next time!” he adds.

Akaashi gave him a hint of a smile. “Of course, whatever you want, Bokuto-san.”

When everyone is done with their warmups, Bokuto gathers them around and herds them out of the gym for some laps around it. Once everyone is out, Bokuto stays behind to place his envelope on top of the lost and found box at the corner of the gym. He places a coin as paperweight and hopes that the recipient receives it later on.

\--

Two days later, there’s another envelope. It’s blush red, with a simple “ _Bokuto-san_ ” written on it that belies the heft of the package. This time, Bokuto takes his time putting on his indoor shoes and going to his classroom before opening the gift. He learned from last time.

He settles on his seat before taking out the envelope. Konoha notices and bounds toward him.

  
  
“What’s this huh? Another love letter? You lucky dog!” jokes Konoha.

Bokuto blushes. “Shut up, what’s it to you? If you’re jealous just ask Washio out instead of doing that weird dance you do around each other,” he retaliates.

Konoha turns red in return. “Wh- What are you talking about?!?! Dance? Pfftt, you’re being delusional. I’m wondering what your admirers see in you- kidding! Whatever, enjoy your letter then, sheesh.” And he turns around to make his way to his own seat on the other side of the room.

Bokuto snickers, serves Konoha right. He has no ascendancy over Bokuto when he can’t even admit his very obvious feelings to himself. 

The envelope shifts in Bokuto’s hands, the _shwiff_ of its content capturing his attention again. He carefully tears the flap open and pours the contents on his desk.

Pictures started falling from the envelope alongside Bokuto’s jaw. With one last shake, a sheet of folded paper on top of the pile of photographs, a letter, it seems like. Bokuto picks it up first and feels himself smile like a goof. It reads:

_Bokuto-san, I really admire how you look so brilliant in anything you do. I can’t help but take pictures to keep them with me. I’m sorry if it sounds creepy- they’re all innocent, I swear! I printed them all for you to believe me and show you how blinding you are to me._

_I really like you. Will you be my valentine?_

_Please place your reply in this envelope and leave it on top of the “lost and found” box at the gym. If you wish for me to stop taking your pictures, that’s fine too. Just please tell me alongside your reply. I’ll even delete the data if that’s what you want._

_Sincerely,_

_-♡_

True enough, the pictures are all innocent. There are shots of Bokuto spiking, cheering, and simply hanging out at the gym surrounded by volleyballs. He’s smiling in all of them. If he’s being honest, he loves all of the pictures. The photographer seems so skilled, capturing parts of Bokuto that he’s not even aware of himself. He’s flattered, he can’t wait to meet this person in a few days.

It’s strange though, Bokuto is pretty sure he responded to the first invite clearly. Did they not receive it? Akaashi was the last one left that day, maybe he placed it somewhere else where Bokuto’s suitor-can Bokuto call them that?- didn’t see. He’ll have to ask Akaashi later, if he remembers.

But before he can think about the logistics if his missing reply, their teacher enters the room to start class

\--

Nevertheless, Bokuto still writes a reply as requested.

_Hello! I absolutely loved the pictures! You are a very skilled photographer and I would like to see more of your shots, if you’ll let me? Who knows, maybe you can take pictures of us together next time. 😉_

_I want to tell you my reply in person. Can we meet at the field behind the gym this Friday? I think it’s fair that I wait for you like you did for me._

_See you in two days, I can’t wait to meet you in person._

_-Koutarou_

\---

The first person to approach Bokuto in practice that day is not Akaashi but Suna, much to his surprise. When Bokuto looks around for the other raven-haired, he’s deep in conversation with Osamu in the far side of the gym. The both of them look intimate in their discussion, Akaashi murmuring something and Osamu nodding while looking deep in thought. The latter has his phone between the two of them, whatever on the screen seems to be their topic of conversation.

Suna clears his throat. “Umm, Bokuto-san? Can I talk to you for a sec?” 

Bokuto breaks out of his reverie and turns to Suna. “Yeah, sure! What’s up?”

“Umm, is it alright if I stay behind and close up the gym today? I wanted to work on something here.” Suna asked, hesitance obvious in his tone despite his impassive face.

“Ohh!” the idea of extra practice catching Bokuto’s attention “Can I join? What are you working on?”

“Nothing important! And uh, it’s an individual practice so I can’t let you join. Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto sighs. “Alright, just make sure that everything is in order once you leave ok?”

Suna nods “Yes, thank you. I promise not to make a mess, Bokuto-san”

It didn’t miss Bokuto’s attention that Suna’s the second one to ask to close the gym on their own this week, or that Suna is also looking at the corner where Akaashi and Osamu are still deep in their own little world.

_Interesting._ Something’s going on. He’s not sure what it is, but it’s still interesting to him. It’s fine, at least his kouhai are showing more effort in practice lately, even when he doesn’t know specifically what they’re up to.

He moves towards the “lost and found box” to leave his reply, thinking that no one noticed before turning around and officially starting practice.

\--

On Friday, his suitor- as Bokuto has taken to calling them in his head, went the extra mile by leaving a bento box on his desk. It’s accompanied by a grey envelope, a “ _Bokuto-san_ ” messily scrawled on it. Bokuto can feel the smile on his face before opening either gift. Really, Bokuto can’t wait to get to know them and return this affection ten-fold.

He really can’t believe their dedication. Three gifts in a week? If Bokuto wasn’t interested by the first poem, then he definitely is now. He can feel Konoha’s gaze from across the room so he turns around to poke his tongue out at his friend. It’s not his fault Konoha’s too much of a coward to ask out _his_ crush.

Bokuto opens the letter first.

_Hey Bokuto-san!_

_I hope you don’t mind, but I made you a bento. I hope you like it._

_This also serves as me asking you for Valentine’s this weekend if you’re up to it?_

_Just give me your reply and the lunchbox later after club practice. I’ll meet you at the field behind the gym for it._

_Enjoy!_

_-♡_

\--

Come lunchtime, Bokuto’s excitement over the bento he received far outweighs his hunger. His table is pushed against Konoha and Washio’s as they start taking out their own lunch. When Bokuto pulls out his bento, Washio raises his eyebrow.

“No bread today?” he asks.

Konoha smirks at Bokuto. “Can you believe it, Washio? Bokuto’s out here living his best life! His admirer prepared a bento _for him!_ ” he calls out dramatically. “I wish I had that too, I’m going to die alone- never having experienced being loved enough to make a bento for.” He clutches his yakisoba bread to his chest and fake sobs.

Bokuto rolls his eyes. “The lack of your love life ain’t my fault. That’s on you for being a coward.” he teases.

Konoha straightens out from his fake crying and playfully glares at Bokuto. He opens his mouth, probably to tell Bokuto to ‘shut it’ when he gets interrupted-

“I don't see why you have to be afraid to tell your feelings, Akinori. You’re pretty lovable. And if you get rejected, I’d make you a bento” Washio says.

Konoha dramatically gasps “You will? Bokuto, I’m swooning. Seems like my love life isn’t so bleak after all” he jokes. Bokuto stops himself from pointing out the flush in Konoha’s cheeks. 

Washio solemnly nods. “Yeah, for your funeral.”

The silence that followed was pregnant, only broken by a smile on Washio’s face that prompted cackles from the other two on the table.

“Dammit Washio, don't get my hopes up like that,” Konoha says. He then looks at Bokto. “So? What are you waiting for? Let’s see what your lover got you~~”

Bokuto’s excitement is once again front and center after Konoha’s reminder. He takes out the bento box from its cloth wrapping- which is dotted with little fox caricatures.

He opens the box and gasps. Konoha squeals while hitting Washio’s shoulder.

In the [box](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/29273466300973725/) lies an owl formed out of rice, brown with a white belly topped with seaweed cutting as tufts of feathers on it. The eyes are also made with white rice, with slices of cheese for the iris and more seaweed for the pupil and eyebrows. The owl is ‘perched’ on an artfully carved sausage that looks like a branch. There are pieces of lettuce behind the owl. Around the bird, there are karaage and tamagoyaki pieces distributed as well.

Honestly, is there anything this admirer _can’t_ do? They write romantic poems, take phenomenal photos, and they can also _cook_? Why does this person even like Bokuto? 

Konoha wolf-whistles. “Damn, Washio if you make me a bento, my standards have skyrocketed. I'm sorry-not-sorry.”

Bokuto takes a few pictures of his gift for posterity and proceeds to take a bite. He moans from the taste that explodes on his tongue and scarfs down the rest of it, swatting Konoha and Washio’s hands away despite their protests.

Once he’s cleaned up his _very delicious bento_ , he turns to his friends. “Don’t worry. I’ll share some with you guys next time. Maybe I’ll even ask them to teach Washio how to make one.” He winks at Konoha.

Club time can’t come soon enough.

\--

During the break at club practice, Bokuto sees Akaashi with Suna, giddy and secret smiles on their faces. He was about to approach them to ask what the two of them were excited for when he heard a rumbling stomach beside him. He whips his head towards the sound and is surprised to see Osamu, pink on his cheeks and hand to the back of his neck.

“Miya, hungry already?” Bokuto teases.

Osamu laughs sheepishly. “Sorry Bokuto-san, I kinda forgot my lunch today and had to settle for cafeteria bread.”

Bokuto winces in sympathy, even when it’s his usual lunch as well if it weren’t for his gift that day.

“What about ya senpai? Did ya have a nice lunch?” Osamu asks.

“Hmm yeah! I did! Why the interest though?” Bokuto fired back.

“Oh, I love food- even just hearing about it. It’s like I'm consuming it vicariously through others” the younger one explains.

Bokuto feels himself smile “Wait here then, you’re going to love this one.” He moves to grab his phone from the side of the gym before bounding back to where Osamu is standing.

“Tada!” he presents his phone to his kouhai, the picture he took of the gifted lunchbox on the screen. “I got this a while ago! It was a very pleasant surprise!”

Osamu blinks at the screen before meeting Bokuto’s eyes. “Looks cool, did ya like it?”

“Like it? I LOVED it!! It tasted so good, I couldn’t bring myself to share it with Konoha and Washio even as they begged” Bokuto bragged.

If anything, Osamu’s cheeks turned darker. “Hmm, that’s good to know” he murmured to himself.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing, Bokuto-san. I said ‘good for ya’. Who made yer lunch?” he deflects.

“I don’t know!” Bokuto exclaims “Yet! I don’t know yet! I’ll meet them later, I can’t wait! I really want to meet them you know? They seem like such a cool person!” he gushes on.

Osamu clears his throat. “I wish ya well then, senpai.”

Bokuto beams. “Thanks Miya-kun! Maybe I’ll ask them to make some food for me to share with you next time”

“Yeah” Osamu softly agrees. “Next time.”

\--

Club ended soon enough after that and Bokuto rushes through his post-practice shower and rituals to get to where he needs to be. Bokuto is shaking in excitement as he waits at the small field behind the gym. It’s a good place for picnics and lunch breaks since the trees provide a decent cover, but not a lot of people appreciate it because the noise made by the club members carry over and shatter the ambience.

After a while, a figure makes its way through the trees, heading to where Bokuto is. Followed by another... and another?

The increasing amount of bodies turning up also confuses Bokuto. What is going on?

Once the three people have reached where Bokuto is standing, his confusion is at an all time high. What were Akaashi, Suna and Osamu doing here? Together?

“Uh,” Bokuto starts “I was ready to give my answer to one person, what are all three of you doing here?”

“To receive your reply.” came the chorus from his kouhai. The three of them looked at each other incredulously before turning away.

Akaashi breaks the quickly-turning-awkward silence “Huh? I thought you and Suna-san were together, Miya-san.”

“HA?! I thought you were together!” Suna objected

Osamu looked as lost and flustered as Bokuto. “I thought ya were together so I was ready to give up on ya and try to pursue Bokuto-san.” Came his whispered confession

Suddenly, everything clicked for Bokuto and he laughed out loud, taking the attention of the other three. “Alright," he started "let’s clear up some things,” he turned to his setter.

“Akaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” The raven haired male stands at attention at the call.

“Who do you like?” Came the straight question from Bokuto.

Akaashi’s face started turning pink. “You, Bokuto-san. I like you.”

“And?”

“Huh?”

“And?” Bokuto repeated, stressing on the first syllable like he’s having fun with the situation

“Miya-san”

“That’s all?” The older one asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows

Akaashi’s face at this point is red. He closes his eyes and turns towards Suna. “Suna-san too. I like Suna-san as well.” 

Suna was ready to tease Akaashi when Bokuto spoke again. “Suna,” he called out

The youngest of the four stiffened and straightened out. “How about you?” Bokuto asked.

“Uh... you? And ‘Samu? And Akaashi too?” he answered in question as his shoulders cave in to shy away from the others

Osamu barks out a laugh. “Well, what do you know?” he says, “I like all three of ya as well,” he says without losing his cool.

Bokuto can feel the smile on his face almost splitting his cheek. Akaashi was already hiding his face behind his hands, Suna facing his phone and Osamu looking at all three of them.

“Hey Hey Hey!!" He exclaims as he gathers all three of them in a hug. "I like you all too!!" He screams into the mess of limbs and squawks of indignation and flustered stutters in his arms.

He sets them down and manages to surprise them once again when he says

“So how about a date, all four of us this coming Valentine's on Sunday?”

And well, who are the rest of them to deny the sun?

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the date proper and make this a series when I'm feeling better. Anyways, I hope you liked this!
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuuuhh), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/studybugky) lol


End file.
